


Soft

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, lots of kinks and food and yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Ridiculously kinky thoughts lead to ridiculously kinky actions.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan stretched elegantly, flexing his wrists and spreading out his fingers, curling slightly as he tried to attend to every lazy muscle in his body at once. The bed was soft and silky and the bedroom was warm, only adding to Dan’s comfort and overall feeling of laziness. He’d gotten home some time ago, and was just relaxing, listening to music in his headphones, which shifted around his ears as he moved. He was starting to fall asleep, and he didn’t really want to until Arin got home.

Arin was out somewhere, probably with Gerard and Barry. Supposedly, he was out to dinner, which is why he and Dan were actually apart for once. Since they’d been dating, he and Arin barely ever spent time apart.

Dan yawned and reached for his phone, scrolling through songs on his Spotify playlist, trying to find some that might wake him up a little. It was difficult not to give into the alluring call of sleep. He’d gone out with a friend of his a little earlier, and there was a heady mix of warm chicken nuggets and delicious curly fries sitting in his stomach. It felt like he’d swallowed a large marshmallow whole; his stomach was tight and full, he couldn’t deny that he liked it. 

The older man hummed through closed lips, setting his phone down on his stomach and watching himself breathe, watching the gentle rise and fall of his phone on his belly as he breathed evenly. The slow breaths weren’t helping his sleepiness, and eventually, Dan stopped teasing himself.

Danny was quite the kinky man, it was true, but he’d never thought he could count weight gain as a kink of his until recently. He’d always been annoyed by his inability to gain weight, true, but he’d slowly learned to tamp down the frustration. His body had limitations that cursed him to skinniness, and it wasn’t really all that bad. He supposed his body did, at the very least, suit the Sexbang spandex costume well.

But even though he accepted his body, the dreams were still present. And he’d been so proud when he’d finally tipped the scales at 160. It was the heaviest he’d ever been and, even though it was ten pounds, give or take, of pure muscle, it was still something. He knew he’d never make it to a more respectable weight for a man his height, but he could deal with 160 pounds. He felt better about his image, at least.

And then, he got fucking sick.

One bad case of the flu, and he was down five pounds. He’d nearly cried when he saw the numbers. All that hard work, only to have five pounds of barely-there fat be sliced off his body like soft butter. 

Dan ran a hand down his chest, his fingers grazing the lines of his ribs, and felt a twinge of frustration rising to the surface. Why couldn’t he get fat? It certainly wasn’t for lack of trying, seeing as he certainly ate enough sweets.

Why couldn’t he trade places with his boyfriend, Arin, who certainly had enough trouble keeping off the pounds? Dan thought Arin was beautiful, and every time they made love, he made it a point to love on Arin’s soft, malleable tummy, pressing sweet kisses to its surface and dragging his teeth along the raised center. Arin was doing well, losing a bit of weight now, but the pudgy tummy remained, a fact Dan was quite pleased with. If he couldn’t enjoy a tummy on himself, then he could be content with loving on Arin’s.

Danny folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, imagining for the umpteenth time what he might look like with a belly like Arin’s. It would certainly be a bit silly on his beanstalk frame, and he’d look his age in the Sexbang costume for sure.

But…

The forbidden and unattainable image was…undeniably hot.

Dan’s cock twitched in his jeans, and he reached down to cup around his dick, just to tease. He groaned from the stimulation as he touched himself, about to pull his zipper down and have a little fun…

But then he got an embarrassingly silly idea.

Danny actually snorted, and then felt his face heat in a blush at his own thoughts. Nah, come on, that was just ridiculous! There was very little that could embarrass Dan Avidan (I mean, hello, look at his job, his band…the list goes on…), but his, admittedly horny, brain had just managed it.

Hazel eyes drifted lazily to the head of the bed where pillows were neatly stacked, ready for weary heads to rest on them. One was, in fact, partially beneath his own head; he’d forgotten in the haze. And he was still thinking his embarrassingly kinky thought, goddamnit. 

What if he put the pillow under his shirt?

A fire lit up in Danny’s stomach that shot straight down to his dick; he could feel Excalibur twitching in his hand. “Holy shit,” he breathed, horny mind now completely obsessed with the idea. The incredibly stupid, way too fucking kinky, totally fucking arousing idea.

Fine, Dan thought, giving in. He grabbed one of the pillows, pulling the pillowcase off, and stood up, taking his headphones off and tossing them aside. Luckily, the bedroom had a full-length mirror, and Dan, holding the pillow in one hand and his dick in the other, stood before it a horny, kinky mess. 

But, really, when wasn’t he one or all of those things?

Dan let his hand drop from his dick and gripped the hem of the shirt he was wearing, stretching it out so that a tent opening was made for the pillow to slip inside. Danny gasped as the air in the room hit his sensitized skin, and then he started trying to wedge the pillow up against his chest.

It wasn’t as easy a feat as you might think. The rough fabric of the caseless pillow tickled his belly, and it was difficult to stretch the shirt around the object that was clearly not meant for this purpose, but, eventually, he managed. Dan looked at himself in the mirror and actually laughed. He looked ridiculous. He’d managed to place the pillow correctly against his chest, but his shirt was now hilariously stretched, and the bottom corners of the pillow were peeking out underneath.

After taking a deep breath, though, Dan changed his opinion of the situation. 

Drawing a deep breath into his diaphragm had caused his stomach to expand against the resistance of the tight pillow, making him more aware of the fullness of his stomach. Dan slid his hand experimentally down his chest, letting it trail over the bump of the pillow, and gasped when his cock twitched again. “Holy shit,” he breathed again, reverently. This wasn’t silly anymore. It was fucking hot as hell.

Danny let his eyes slide closed and pictured a scene. He imagined eating a large meal, his stomach tight and warm and full, just as it was now, only… 

He rubbed the false stomach created by the pillow.

Only distended like this. Dan licked his lips. Maybe this was a universe where his stupid stomach pains didn’t get in the way, where he could be a mindless eater like Arin claimed he was, devouring everything placed in front of him. Chicken parmesan, sushi, rice and curly fries. Chocolate lava cakes and Skittles and those little round cookies with the fudgy center that looked like stars…

Despite itself, Dan’s actual stomach began to growl, desiring everything his mind was begging him to eat, that the fantasy ensured he was eating. He could swallow everything down with ease, his stomach stretching out further and further until its full capacity was reached.

Pure bliss.

Dan let his eyes slide open. He was rock hard and leaking precome, and he groaned, struggling out of his jeans, tugging his boxers out of the way, not even bothering to flop down onto the bed, choosing to jerk off where he stood, wobbly knees be damned. 

He leaned his back against the mirror and licked his palm, reaching down to stroke his dick. “Oh…” he breathed filthily, his breath steaming against the mirror as he turned his head. “Oh fuck…” His mind supplied to him a similar fantasy feast, only this time, food was borne to him by Arin, smiling kindly and with a wolfish hunger in his dark eyes as Dan ate and ate, his stomach getting tighter and tighter…

Danny’s orgasm hit him like a two-ton truck. He had just enough foresight to aim upward so that he came all over himself and not somewhere embarrassing like the floor, for instance. Spent and jittery and starving, Dan inhaled shaky breaths as he came down from his high. He couldn’t help giggling to himself, his clean hand wiping across his face in disbelief. 

He’d really just had an amazing orgasm by imagining himself being fat. And not only that, but being uncomfortably full. And, just at the end there, the part that had probably helped him climax: Arin feeding him.

Dan’s stomach whimpered pitifully, and the singer laughed, feeling the tingles of orgasm spreading throughout, making him lazy and boneless. He couldn’t believe he was hungry when he’d been full moments before, but he supposed that fantasizing about food wasn’t fair to either of them.

Danny carefully pulled the pillow out of his shirt, sighing as the material dragged over his sensitized skin, and tossed it onto the bed. He pulled his shirt off and went to shower. Hopefully, he’d look a little less like he’d just come by the time Arin came home.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan was embarrassed to realize that he couldn’t keep his mind off the little kink play he’d done for himself that night a few weeks ago. 

It didn’t really help that he seemed to be gaining more of an appetite of late. He wasn’t sure if it had to do with his more frequent trips to the gym, or just the way he pushed himself hard in general that was doing it. Maybe it was even an ever-growing interest in these…feeding situations. He couldn’t deny that thoughts of being fed by Arin, gaining weight, gaining a rounder stomach, appealed. More than that, they had begun to enter his masturbation fantasies unbidden.

Really, the way kinks could sneak up on you at the most inappropriate and inconsiderate of times was quite aggravating. 

Dan stumbled into the house that night completely exhausted. He was so tired, he could barely tell which way was up, and his entire body ached. That had been…intense, to say the least. His choreographer was really making him work! The weary singer slipped off his jacket, exposing his heated skin to the air in the house, and halfheartedly hung it up on a hook, stretching and yawning hugely.

As Danny finished stretching his arms out, he allowed himself to register and assess his hunger. It had slowly built up over the course of the session, normal for physical exertion, but it hadn’t yet dared to do more than grumble halfheartedly and make him feel lightheaded and achy. But that alone would have been powerful enough to drive him to the kitchen.

That is, if Arin hadn’t promised to bring dinner.

Danny thought about the leftover Thai food sitting in the fridge and groaned, his fingers clasping at his shirt as his stomach rumbled in displeasure. “Shut up,” he whimpered half-heartedly, not really sure that was what he wanted it to do. On the one hand, a hungry tummy was absolute torture, and who knows when Arin might come home? On the other hand, the persistent grumblings assured a hearty appetite, and Dan always liked to prove he could eat for Arin, though he wasn’t entirely certain that did anything for his boyfriend.

“Hmmm…” Dan turned his back on the kitchen for now, soothing his empty stomach by rubbing it firmly with his hand. “I think I might be able to make you shut up.” Or, he thought, at least make this more enjoyable.

Performing this kinky scene was risky, especially since Arin could arrive home any minute, but Dan was already horny, so there was no chance that his brain could possibly tell him that this was a very bad idea.

Once he reached the bedroom, Dan reached for one of the pillows, easily freeing it from its case. He’d done this far more than he was comfortable admitting, so he was familiar with the process. The singer slid the pillow up under his shirt and sighed, accommodating himself to the feeling.

It was an entirely different experience when his stomach was empty. That was something immediately interesting. When his stomach was full, Dan would imagine that the pillow-stomach was his own after being distended, stuffed, the result of overfeeding. Now that his stomach was empty, though…

The thought of his body looking like this before he’d even eaten…this was a concept Dan had not explored before now. He admired himself in the mirror, trying to change the image in his head. Maybe he would look like this one day. Probably after retiring. Danny laughed to himself; a strange thought indeed.

What would Arin think?

Dan’s mind was so distracted that he didn’t hear the footsteps at the open bedroom door, nor had he heard said footsteps enter the house in the first place. What he did hear, though, made him jump clean out of his skin.

“Dan?”

Arin was standing at the door looking very confused.

Dan’s heart was beating a million miles an hour and his face was hot with shame. He dropped his eyes, fingers tangling in his long, tight curls. “Arin, I, um, ah…” But he couldn’t find any words to explain away why he had his pillow stuffed up his shirt, rocking a fucking half-chub.

Arin chuckled with some amusement, leaning casually against the doorframe. “I’m gonna guess this isn’t NSP related, or you wouldn’t be blushing.” There was a laugh in his voice, eyebrow comically raised as he stood in the doorway, cool as a cucumber.

What was so cool about cucumbers, anyway? Nothing, except the thought of fresh cucumbers in delicious salad made Danny’s stomach growl beneath the pillow.

Dan took a deep breath, finally deciding to just get it over with. “Lately, I’ve…” He tried to look at Arin and failed, instead choosing to study the design on his shoes. “I’ve been…” He swallowed. “I, fuck.” He chuckled nervously. “I’ve been…fantasizing about weight gain.” He shrugged shyly. “And, before you ask, I have no fucking idea where it came from. I guess…”

“Dan,” Arin said gently, crossing the room and gently resting a solid hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You don’t have to, like, give me the science. I get it. Kinks come outta nowhere, man. It happens.”

As Dan lifted his head, hazel eyes swimming with gratitude as he met Arin’s deep pools of brown, Arin placed his hand over Dan’s cheek. It was cold from the chilly weather, and the older man nuzzled into it, smiling a shy smile. “Thanks, Big Cat.”

“Actually,” Arin began, and it seemed like it was his turn to be shy. Dan snapped to attention and, sensing that Arin’s hand was about to fall from his face, he lifted his own to clasp it, keeping it there. “I, uh…” The younger man looked away momentarily, running a hand through his silky locks as he cleared his throat. “I’m…happy, that you’re fantasizing about it. You’re too skinny, man.”

Dan snorted at this, but Arin’s head snapped up, and his eyes meant business, his face serious. 

“I mean it, dude.” Arin’s other hand moved to slide up Dan’s side, skilled fingers moving beneath where the pillow was stuffed to feel his actual frame, and the singer whimpered, tilting his head back as Arin’s sure fingers glided up, bumping over the ridges of his ribs and sliding around to feel the bumps of his spine. “You’re fucking skin and bones walkin.”

Dan sensed they had complimentary kinks and, as he was so very skilled at in the bedroom, he slid into a suave, sexy persona. His eyes glazed over as he leaned forward, his lips just teasing the side of Arin’s neck. “Oh yeah? Gonna do something about that, big boy?”

Arin shivered. Dan’s voice was pitched low, his breath ghosting over his skin. It made the hair on his neck stand to attention. The younger man moaned himself, gripping at the pillow still in Dan’s shirt, pulling him a fraction closer. He pitched his hips forward, grinding his erection against Dan’s, making them groan in unison. Now they were both hungry for something else entirely.

“Oh, I wish,” Arin purred, treating Dan to the same trick pulled on him, feeling the other man shiver. “Oh the things I’d do to you if there was no limit...”

“Tell me,” Dan whimpered, suddenly desperate. “Tell me what you’d do.”

Arin slid his hand around so he could grip skin and pillow both before squishing them both against each other. “Well, for one…” He smirked as Dan let out a quiet, open-mouthed breath. “This pillow wouldn’t need to be here, because this tummy you’ve created would be one-hundred percent real.”

It was Danny’s turn to smirk. “Well, I gather we both want that.”

“Oh, I’m not finished,” Arin teased, sinking to his knees. Dan watched him, groaning, his hand sliding up to fist in Arin’s hair. “Tell me, Danny,” he said conversationally, mouthing against the pillow as if he was kissing skin whilst simultaneously pressing against Dan’s back to arch him forward, “are you hungry?”

“Mmm,” Dan sighed, his head tilted back. “So hungry, Arin.” He was beginning to see it all, in his mind’s eye. Himself with a rounded stomach, incredibly empty, Arin on his knees mouthing the tender skin, leaving marks, loving on it like Dan so loved to kiss and nip and tease Arin’s. 

“Good boy,” Arin purred, feeling Dan’s cock twitch in his jeans. “I can feed you up. Make your tummy tight, get you nice and fat. Would you like that?”

Dan hissed, thrusting against Arin to hint that his dick needed tending to. Urgently. “Yes. Fuck, I’d love it.”

Arin grinned, deciding he’d had enough of teasing. His deft fingers quickly undid Dan’s belt and pulled down his zipper, nosing aside the fabric until only Dan’s boxers remained between himself and Dan’s cock. “Mmph, I’ll tell you what I’d like to eat for dinner.” He sat back, licking his lips hungrily.

Dan huffed out an aroused giggle and shoved Arin’s face back towards his dick.

~

Arin and Danny lay panting on the bed, totally spent and sated. Dan finally pulled the pillow out from his shirt, and Arin turned to watch him, giggling in a post-orgasmic high. The older man shifted so that he could snuggle against Arin’s broad chest and the younger man yawned, shifting to get comfortable.

There was silence, until Dan’s stomach growled fiercely.

Arin winced and looked down at his boyfriend. “Yikes.”

“’S okay, Big Cat,” Danny replied, his brow furrowed against his closed eyes as his palm rubbed soothing circles against his tummy. “’M fine.”

“Dude,” Arin chuckled, kissing Dan’s forehead affectionately. “I’m not gonna fuckin talk about feeding you up and then let you go hungry after! That’s just be mean.” He sat up, reaching for his sweatpants. “Besides, I’m fuckin’ starvin too.”

Dan lay there for a hazy second, rubbing his eyes dozily, until it hit him. “Oh, yeah,” he said in wonder. “You brought home dinner.” His stomach growled angrily once more as he sat up, making the singer wince in discomfort.

“I mean, it might be cold,” Arin admitted, “but fuck yeah, I did!” He tossed Dan’s jeans at him, then started laughing.

“What?” Dan asked, laughing along with him.

Arin wet his lips. “You gotta see for yourself. C’mon.”

~

“Oof. Oh, God,” Danny sat back, muffling a contented burp. “That was so fuckin delicious, you have no idea. Christ.” He rubbed his stomach, noticing that it was slightly raised. 

Arin had just happened to get food from one of the richest restaurants in town. Dan could see why Arin had found the whole situation ironic; this seemed to be a perfect culmination of their shared fantasy.

“Told ya.” Arin seemed just as lazy and full, slouched in his chair with a cat-that-got-the-cream face. He’d only had his main course, but Dan had been offered a small appetizer and dessert along with his main course, all of which he’d devoured nearly to completion. 

Dan muffled another burp. “I’m so full,” he complained half-heartedly. He was just a bit nauseous, but he could manage it. The feeling of warm food in his stomach was so worth it, a taste of the fantasy in reality.

“Good.”

The warmth and love in Arin’s voice made Dan sit up and look at him. The younger man’s smile was content and warm, encouraging, caring. Dan’s mind was hazy from exhaustion, quiet due to being full, but he registered that this wasn’t Arin’s kink talking. 

“I…” Dan stretched his arm out to reach for Arin’s hand across the table. “I am too thin…aren’t I?”

Arin took the older man’s hand and ran his thumb along his palm. “…a bit,” He admitted. “But you can’t help it.” He bit his lip, looking away.

“I can try,” Dan gave a shy smile. “With a little help from you, who knows what might happen?” He shrugged, but smirked at Arin, a challenge in his eyes.

Arin answered him with a wicked grin. “Okay, Avidan. You asked for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best work, but I wrote both of these super late at night, so. *shrug emoji*
> 
> Anyway. If you're kinky af like these losers, leave kudos and comments aplenty! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt here: (But spoilers, because if you look at the prompt, then you'll know the end, so. Be warned!)
> 
> http://imagineyourfeedistotp.tumblr.com/post/126101715417/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-walking-in-on-person
> 
> Also, I sinned again, goddamnit. Sorry, fellow lovelies, but it had to be done!
> 
> Leave feedback? HA! Get it??? FEEDback???
> 
> ...
> 
> I'll go home.


End file.
